narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phora Mahi
| birthdate = March 4 | age = 24 | gender = Female | height = 176 cm. | weight = 75 kg. | blood type = AB | hometown = Kirigakure | homecountry = Land of Water | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = ??? | previous occupation = Medical Ninja | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Hokori Uzumaki (Cousin) Rui Uchiha (Uncle) | clan = | rank = S-Rank | classification = Missing-nin | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Storm Release Swift Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = Extremely Fast, Flight | nature = Lightning Release (Affinity) Water Release Storm Release Swift Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Chidori Chidori Sharp Spear Lightning Release Chakra Mode Lightning Release: Lightning Fang Storm Release: Laser Circus Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Gun Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Swift Release: Shadowless Flight Kirin Chakra Scalpel Mystical Palm Technique Lightning Water Dragon Bullet Sexy Technique Sexy Reverse Harem Technique Star Chakra Mode Cosmic Static Chakra Mode Shadow Clone Technique | weapons =Kiba (swords) Starfruit }} Backgrond Growing up, Phora has always been this shy really girl that didn't talk at all. Anyone that would try to talk to her she would just blush and stay quiet. It was hard for her to make any friends so she decided to become a medical ninja entirely so she wouldn't have to be in a team. This works and she became a full time Medical Ninja. At 15 she became more open and talked much more than usual. She meet a fried, couldn't remember the name, but she was close to her. After a good while they thought each other about other Ninjutsu and Phora became more chaotic with her, almost losing her mind. At 16 she murdered her parents in cold blood ad just laughed about it. She didn't have a care in the world but the guilt hit her the next day. It was too much for her and decided to leave the village with stolen scrolls about different types of Ninjutsu. She found out about her Kekkei Genkai at 19 and gained the name "Wild Charge of the Mist". Now she is just exploring the world alone just for fun. Appearance As a child, she normally wears a white shirt, red and white striped bandage around her neck, a blue skirt, all socks and blue ninja shoes. Personality She is a happy-go-luck girl. She loves to have a good time and doesn't take battles very seriously. She has nothing to lose so Life is just a game to her, she is very kind and loving to any friends she meets. She hates people who are rude or can't take a joke. Abilites She can combine her Lightning Release and Swift Release to fly and go faster than a normal Swift Release user. It seem like teleportation to the naked eye and a blur to a Sharingan user. Ninjutsu Her ninjutsu is pretty destructive seeing how her speed can make it impossible to see where the is jutsu is gonna come from. Her Chidori gives an upper hand in close ditstance battle and Storm Release: Laser Circus makes it destructive for her to do pretty much any mid-long range damage. Taijutsu She loved to do close combat and her sword Kiba, makes it easy to fight foes. Her speed makes it hard for anyone to hit her in the first place, now she can paralysis her toes to makes it near impossible to land a hit. To disable her opposite even more, she can use her Chakra Scalpel to destroy muscle tissue in the body.